The Network Capacity core will support multi-center studies throughout GaCTSA. This goal will be advanced through two functions: Liaison to Trial Innovation Centers (LTICs) and Liaison to Recruitment Innovation Centers (LRICs). LTICS intends to: 1) Develop innovative approaches to make the processes of institutional and study team readiness, regulatory and ethics approvals and implementation for clinical trials more efficient, 2) Reduce intra- and inter-institutional barriers to implementing multisite clinical trials, and 3) Develop and demonstrate the utilization of central IRBs. The LTICS will include a dedicated team of research process navigators to assist investigators to efficiently implement studies received from the TICS, and to develop standardized processes for trials to be performed across the GaCTSA. LRICs will work with CTSA Network RICs to provide potential participant counts, work locally to address barriers to trial recruitment, implement innovative informatics-based recruitment methods, and advance recruitment science. The LRICs recruitment center will collaborate with other cores and CTSAs, will contain a dedicated recruitment research team, and will assist investigators in developing and optimizing strategies for identifying and recruiting participants for clinical trials using multi-disciplinary and multi-stakeholder input.